Mémoires de Phénix
by Pimy
Summary: Moments de vie de membres du phénix sous forme de plusieurs petits OS. Venez assister à un repas chez les Potter, une visite de Neville à sa maman, un petit garçon qui pleure, une chute, et autres...
1. Soupe

_One-shot écrit un une heure pour le jeu du FOF sur le thème imposé "Soupe". _

* * *

><p><strong>Soupe à la grimace.<strong>

* * *

><p>James entra dans la cuisine.<p>

- Hum, qu'est ce que tu nous prépares de bon ce soir, Lily-chérie ? demanda-t-il en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme, installée devant les fourneaux.

- James ! Laisse-moi cuisiner.

Son ton était agacé, mais James aperçu le sourire qui illuminait son visage.

- Et pour le repas, tu verras bien, rajouta-t-elle.

- Parfait, j'adore les surprises ! dit-il, enthousiaste. Je vais voir Harry.

Lily l'embrassa sur la joue avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce. Arrivé dans la chambre de son fils, il se pencha au dessus du petit lit à barreaux. Cela faisait presque un an que Harry était né (ils fêteraient son anniversaire dans cinq semaines précisément), et James ressentait toujours la même émotion à sa vue. Le sentiment d'aimer ce petit bout plus fort que tout, mais aussi l'incrédulité d'avoir pu faire quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux avec Lily, sa Lily qu'il aimait tant. Lui qui avait toujours été si confiant durant ses années d'étude se retrouvait maintenant face à quelque chose qui le dépassait et qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens : son fils, Harry.

Comme si celui si avait senti le regard de son père posé sur lui depuis déjà quelques minutes, il ferma ses petits points et étendit les bras, comme pour s'étirer. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un bâillement. James le prit dans ses bras.

- Alors mon petit Harry, tu as bien dormi ? Tu as fait de beaux rêves ? Viens, on va voir maman, je suis sûr qu'elle est impatiente de connaître les aventures que tu as faites dans ton sommeil !

Harry ne répondit pas, évidemment, mais James continua de lui parler, cherchant et proposant diverses situations farfelues qui aurait pu se trouver dans l'un de ses rêves.

- Lily, s'écria-t-il en arrivant dans la cuisine, je crois que j'ai trouvé cette fois !

- Allons bon, soupira-t-elle, amusée. Et qu'a donc rêvé notre merveilleux petit Harry, aujourd'hui ?

- Je crois, non, je suis sûr qu'il a réagit quand je lui ai parlé de carrière internationale de Quidditch !

Lily rigola et James fit semblant d'être vexé. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister quand il faisait cette tête-là. En effet, même si son rire redoubla, elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser furtivement.

- Allez, installez-vous, leur dit-elle. Le dîner est prêt.

Quand Harry fût assis dans sa chaise haute, et James à ses côtés, Lily fit flotter trois bols fumants jusqu'à la table. Le grand sourire que James avait arboré jusque là se transforma en grimace dès que Lily eut le dos tourné. Néanmoins, il ne laissa rien paraître devant elle.

Elle s'assit face aux deux garçons, et James, repoussant le moment ou il devrait manger, entreprit de donner une cuillère du liquide brulant à Harry. Après avoir consciencieusement soufflé dessus pour le refroidir, il approcha la cuillère de la bouche de son fils. Le spectacle, que Lily contemplait avec amour depuis quelques secondes, s'interompit brutalement quand le petit Harry secoua énergiquement la tête, menaçant de projeter la mixture un peu partout.

- Pas soupe !

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que James ne pût réprimer un petit rire.

- On dirait bien qu'il ne veux pas de ta soupe, la taquina James.

- Mais... c'est la soupe que faisait ma mère quand j'étais petite, j'ai pourtant suivi sa recette, à la façon moldue !

- Et bien... la cuisine te réussit moins bien que les potions, il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence.

- James, s'écria Lily, pas très contente. Laisse moi faire.

Elle lui prit la cuillère des mains, et son mari la regarda faire, amusé. Elle refroidit un peu de soupe et la présenta à Harry.

- Pas soupe, pas soupe, pas soupe ! s'écria le petit bonhomme en gesticulant.

Cette fois-ci, James laissa libre court à son éclat de rire, et il vit le coin des lèvres de Lily frémir, malgré la mine sévère qu'elle affichait.

- C'est bien, petit, il ne faut pas te laisser intoxiquer par ta mère.

Lily lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, mais maintenant elle riait elle-aussi.

Puis, au milieu de leurs rires, s'éleva celui de Harry, heureux et insouciant.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?<em>


	2. Eau

_OS écrit pour le Fof. Il s'agissait d'écrire un texte ayant pour thème une journée mondiale ou nationale ou que sais-je. Comme nous sommes aujourd'hui, 22 Mars, la journée mondiale de l'eau, j'ai écrit un petit texte sur ce thème. Et par la même occasion, j'en profite pour m'essayer à un genre plus triste. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong>Noyade en souvenir.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Elle était là, debout devant lui, et l'étincelle brillante de ses yeux n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir. Oui l'un d'entre eux l'avait lancé, ce malheureux sort ; et tous trois restaient <em>maintenant <em>figés, comme si par leur simple immobilité ils avaient pu retenir le temps._

_Mais elle allait tomber, il le savait. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Rien, désespérément rien._

_Juste voir._

_Il aurait voulu se rapprocher, l'empêcher de tomber, la porter, comme si ce geste avait suffit à retenir la réalité, l'empêcher elle aussi de s'effondrer, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, incapable qu'il était de la rejoindre et de mettre fin à tout ça. Il était pourtant persuadé que la toucher, ne serait-ce qu'un effleurement, lui aurait fait reprendre vie et s'animer comme une seconde auparavant. Mais il était trop loin, ses bras ne lui obéissaient plus, ses mains ne répondaient plus._

_Puis, lentement, doucement, elle tomba. Sans un bruit. Tout ce qui l'entourait avait disparut, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui. Ses jambes fléchirent d'abord puis tout son corps sembla attiré vers le sol, millimètre par millimètre, presque avec grâce. Et alors que sa chute semblait durer des heures, il était toujours incapable de faire le moindre geste._

_Et elle était là, gisant sur le sol tel une poupée de chiffon._

_Sa sœur. Ariana._

Quelques gouttes roulèrent sur ses lèvres et le souvenir s'estompa. Il se força à ouvrir la bouche, avalant avec soulagement ce liquide qui allait le tuer. C'était ce qu'avait dit le garçon. De l'eau, enfin !


	3. Cloche

_Voici un nouvel OS sur le thème imposé 'Cloche'. Bon j'ai un peu dévié pour l'arranger à ma sauce. J'espère que ça saura vous convaincre. Bonne (courte) lecture. =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Quand sonne le glas.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Premier coup.<em>

Un rat fila entre les décombres.

_Deuxième coup._

Une femme allongée sur le sol, dont la lune éclairait l'immobilité.

_Troisième coup._

Un grondement interrompit le silence.

_Quatrième_ coup.

Le grondement s'approcha.

_Cinquième coup._

Sous la voute étoilée, une moto surgit.

_Sixième coup._

Celui qui en descendit s'approcha lentement, hésitant.

_Septième coup._

L'homme fit quelques pas vers le premier corps, puis vers le second.

_Huitième coup._

Un sanglot silencieux secoua ses épaules.

__Neuvième coup.__

Il s'agenouilla, doucement.

_Dixième coup._

Le silence se faisait toujours plus pressant, assourdissant.

_Onzième coup._

Un bébé se mit à pleurer, brisant le silence.

_Douzième coup. Dernier coup._

– Harry …


	4. Sauvegarde du lien parental

_OS écrit sur le thème de la journée mondiale du 25 Avril. __Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Maman.<strong>

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui venaient la voir. Non, ils passaient tous, dans le long couloir, sans s'arrêter. Elle se demandait qui étaient tous ces gens, ce qu'ils faisaient... Il y avait bien ces quelques uns là, pour lui apporter son repas, ou lui parler un peu ; comme la dame avec un tablier et un sourire. Souvent aussi, il y avait les gens qui venaient voir les autres personnes qui étaient là, comme elle. Ils parlaient, beaucoup. Parfois ils pleuraient. Et elle ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Mais la dame avec son tablier venait lui sourire alors tout allait bien.<p>

Et il y avait ce garçon. C'était elle qu'il venait voir. Pas les autres, non. Elle.

Alors elle l'observait.

Elle l'observait quand il arrivait, quand il s'asseyait auprès d'elle. Elle le trouvait gentil. Surtout qu'il n'était pas comme les autres : lui, il ne pleurait jamais. Non, il était toujours gentil.

Elle l'observait quand il parlait. Parce que c'était à elle qu'il parlait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais elle l'écoutait. Longtemps. Elle ne répondait pas. Juste lui, juste sa voix.

Et parfois ce mot. Parmi le reste. Différent. Un peu moins étranger. C'était un joli mot, elle l'aimait beaucoup.

Elle savait qu'il le disait avant de partir, ou quand il arrivait. Et puis aussi d'autres fois, au milieu de toutes ces phrases, de tous ces mots. De tout ce qui était trop compliqué.

Parfois aussi, il le disait quand elle lui idonnait les petits papiers colorés. Alors elle les avait gardé, pour lui donner. Elle aimait bien quand la dame avec le tablier lui en donnait avec son sourire, parce que dedans, c'était sucré et très bon. Et puis ils étaient jolis, les papiers.

Peut-être que si elle lui en donnait un autre, il le prononcerait encore ?

Elle en prit un bleu. Elle l'avait eu hier. C'était le plus beau, le bleu ; comme le ciel. Pour lui.

— Merci Maman.

* * *

><p><em>Pour une courte suite, je vous renvoie à l'OS de Ciryaquenhiril (.nets/6947206/7/Mamans_magiques)._

_J'avais l'intention d'enchaîner avec la fameuse phrase d'Augusta et son point de vue, mais en cherchant la phrase exacte sur Google, je suis tombée sur cet OS, et je me suis dit que c'était bien mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu faire. Et comme le hasard fait bien les choses, ça s'enchaîne parfaitement sans que je n'ai rien eu à modifier sur ma première partie =D_

_N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait chaud au cœur =)_


	5. Pied

_OS écrit sur le thème de la journée du 18 Mai, journée du Pied._

* * *

><p><strong>Un Pied dans la Tombe.<strong>

* * *

><p>Et voilà, je sens déjà que je commence à me dessécher. Je savais bien que je ne tiendrais pas sans les autres. Non mais franchement, ils auraient pu faire un peu plus attention. Parce que je dis pas, mais c'est moi qui nous portait tous. Et oui, ma bonne dame, personne le dis ça, hein ! Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Que je sers à rien ? Sottises que tout cela. Non, moi j'aide, je suis utile, et au moins c'est pas de ma faute si on en est arrivé là.<p>

Parce que j'avais bien remarqué que les Mains tremblaient, moi. Et l'autre, le boss qui aurait voulu nous faire croire qu'il gérait la situation ? À d'autres. Suffit de voir le résultat. Et puis, c'en est des manières, ça, de trembler ! Est-ce que je tremble moi, hein ? Non ! Alors ? Sans parler des Yeux, hein ! Entre nous, ils y voyaient jamais clair ceux-là...

Et quel résultat ! On est tous séparés. C'est bien la première fois que ça arrive, tiens. On a grandis ensemble, on a tous coopéré — enfin je dis ça, entendons nous bien, on sait tous parfaitement que certains se la coulaient douce ! Mais j'vendrai personne, je suis honnête, _moi_ —, et il a fallut que des étrangers se rammènent pour qu'en une fraction de seconde toutes ces longues années soient réduites en miettes. Comme nous.

Non pas qu'ils me manquent, ce s'rait l'pompon !

Bon d'accord, je ne donne pas cher de mon sort maintenant que je suis seul. Tout ça c'est la faute du boss de toute façon, le Cerveau. J'préfère vous dire tout de suite que le "Cer" sert à rien, c'était qu'un Veau ! Et je le savais bien que c'était qu'un prétentieux. Si au lieu d'se complaire dans son rôle de grand sauveur et de grand chef, là, et qu'il avait fait un peu plus attention, peut-être qu'on en serait pas là. Que _j_'en serais pas là.

Enfin bref, j'ai jamais eu aucune gloire, moi. C'était tout le temps les Mains par-ci, les Jambes par-là... Mais les Pieds, non, rien, jamais. Bande d'ingrats, va. tout le temps dans les chaussures, dans les chaussettes, jamais montrés avec fierté. Et pas un compliment, en plus ! Alors c'est p't-être mieux comme ça. Au moins j'finirai seul ! Tout seul. Non mais !

Aaah, je me meurs ! Je le sens au plus profond de mon être, du talon à l'ongle de mon petit orteil. Mon p'tit orteil... Ç'a toujours été mon préféré. Dire que j'lui ai jamais dit... Non, j'veux pas mourir ! Laissez-moi retrouver les autres, par pitié !

RIP, Pied gauche de Benjy.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous l'aurez compris, ce texte est un gros délire sans aucune prétention. ^^ Si au moins que vous avez passé un bon (court) moment à le lire, c'est l'essentiel, et j'attends les retours avec impatience :D <em>


	6. Désolant

_OS écrit sur le thème "Désolant", dans le cadre des nuits du FoF._

_Bonne - courte - lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>D.<strong>

* * *

><p>Un D, il avait eu un D. Il savait bien pourtant que ce n'était pas le premier et loin d'être le dernier.<p>

Mais tout de même. Il aurait voulu ne plus y penser, ne pas s'en soucier et l'oublier, mais elle revenait sans cesse, cette lettre parfaitement tracée. Rouge sur blanc, tranchante. Et à chaque fois, accompagnée de cette amertume, de ce sentiment qui le rongeait insidieusement.

Non. Ce n'était pas réellement la note. Après tout un D ou bien un O, quelle différence ? Il n'avait jamais aimé les études, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça. Un simple prétexte.

C'était leur regard. Celui des professeurs, de certains élèves, et surtout le sien. Il y voyait les reproches muets qu'il lui adressait, le mépris d'avoir un frère si peu doué. Parce que lui était brillant, oui, c'était le mot. Auréolé de gloire dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, il brillait littéralement aux yeux de tous ceux qui le croisait, il éclairait ceux qu'il rencontrait, et il faisait scintiller une lueur d'admiration dans ceux qui parlait de lui. Ses notes avaient atteint des sommets, et on n'en finissait plus de louer ses prouesses. Définitivement brillant.

À côté de lui, il n'était rien. Alors un D... Quelle importance ?

* * *

><p><em>PS : Je ne me rends pas compte du tout si le personnage est facile à reconnaitre ou non. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou m'envoyer un message privé, si vous voulez :)<em>

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu._


	7. Sirius

_Deux choses avant de vous laisser lire ce texte._

_Tout d'abord, je dois dire que je suis assez étonnée du très faible nombre de personnes qui ont trouvé l'identité du personnage de l'OS précédent. J'avais l'intention de le dire dans cette note, mais finalement, j'aime beaucoup __lire vos théories donc n'hésitez pas à en faire, je vous répondrai directement._

_Deuxième chose, à propos de cet OS, maintenant. Il était au départ destiné à être un drabble, mais il s'avére que je suis tout simplement incapable d'en couper des morceaux sans avoir l'impression que quelque chose manque._

_Sinon, j'y ai mis beaucoup de cœur et j'espère que vous serez touchés, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ? Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius<strong>

* * *

><p>Ne pleure pas. Non, ne pleure pas.<p>

Rêve, petit garçon, fais de ton imagination le plus beau des pays, la plus chère de tes amies. Ne te retiens pas, envole-toi, évade-toi. Trouve la lueur de l'espoir, emplis ton cœur de chaleur et tes yeux d'étincelles. Garde cette flamme, ce feu de joie, cet élan de vie, d'innocence et d'entrain.

Mais ne pleure pas, taris ces ruisseaux sur tes petites joues pâles, ne les laisse pas inonder ton enfance. Sèche ces perles de tristesse, ces gouttes amères avant qu'elles ne te fassent trop mal.

Car un jour, tu seras grand. Un jour tu pourras te lever et crier. Crier que c'est injuste, que tu ne le méritais pas. Leur dire, les yeux dans les yeux combien tu leur en veux.

Leur dire.

Que tu n'es plus leur fils.

Et ce jour là, tu ne seras peut-être pas heureux mais tu seras libre.

Alors ne pleure pas, surtout ne pleure pas.


	8. A découvert

_Texte écrit il y a assez longtemps et que je viens de retrouver (et de retravailler). Dit comme ça, ça fait un peu fond de tiroir ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même._

* * *

><p><strong>A découvert.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Minerva, je peux vous parler un instant ?<p>

- Bien sûr. Qu'y a t'il, Albus ?

Le directeur planta son regard dans le sien, la lueur de malice qui l'habitait en temps normal avait disparu. Minerva fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

- J'imagine que vous avez entendu parler du mage noir qui fait son ascension depuis quelques mois.

- Evidemment Albus, évidemment. Il faudrait être aveugle ou sourd pour ne pas avoir entendu parler de ce « Lord Voldemort », ces dernières semaines.

À présent, l'inquiétude de la jeune femme se faisait grandissante. Oui, ce mage noir était dangereux, mais surtout, qu'avait donc à lui dire Dumbledore qui justifiait cet entretien particulier avec elle, professeur de métamorphose depuis peu.

- Avez-vous déjà vu son visage, Minerva ?

- Je...

Ses sourcils se haussèrent un peu plus, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Puis après quelques secondes, elle affirma avec plus d'assurance :

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- En effet, il se fait plutôt discret. Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Il se dirigea vers une pensine que Minerva n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Elle le suivit, et alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard interrogateur, il désigna la surface argentée.

- Après vous.

_Minerva était dans une ruelle sombre, tandis qu'un Dumbledore plus jeune de quelques jours se battait contre trois silhouettes encapuchonnées. Soudain, une quatrième arriva et s'opposa à son tour au directeur de Poudlard, tandis que les trois autres la regardaient avec respect et soumission. Puis sans doute en réponse à un ordre muet, ces derniers disparurent, laissant face à face les deux combattant, dont la lutte se faisait chaque seconde un peu plus acharnée. Les sorts fusaient à une telle vitesse que Minerva avait du mal à suivre l'échange mais il lui semblait tout de même constater un léger avantage du côté d'Albus._

_- C'est lui, chuchota l'Albus qui l'accompagnait en désignant la silhouette encapuchonnée._

_Minerva sursauta, mais la présence du directeur à ses côtés, en bonne santé, vivant, lui permit d'oublier les danger que courait celui du souvenir et de se concentrer sur le deuxième combattant. Si seulement sa capuche avait pu glisser, pour qu'elle puisse voir ne serait-ce qu'une petite partie de son visage... Elle se remémora la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Albus quelques minutes plus tôt et frissonna. Il ne pouvait lui avoir montré cette scène par hasard. Le préssentiment qu'elle avait depuis le départ s'affirma : cet homme était Voldemort._

_À peine avait-elle formulé cette pensée, que ce dernier, voulant éviter un sort qu'il n'avait eu le temps de contrer, se déplaça vers la droite et fit glisser son capuchon, dévoilant ainsi son visage. Un éclair de surprise, puis de compréhension traversèrent le visage du Dumbledore du souvenir. Le flot incessant de sorts avait cessé mais sa baguette restait dressée, prête à réagir à la moindre menace. Puis, tout à coup, Voldemort n'était plus là._

Et Minerva était à nouveau dans le bureau du directeur, les entrailles retournées.

- Albus, dites-moi que ce n'était pas... Non, il était si différent... C'est impossible... Et pourtant... je n'ai pas rêvé.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, trop sonnée pour continuer à parler. Enfin, elle releva la tête face à un Albus resté silencieux jusque là.

- Tom, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Tom Jedusor.

* * *

><p><em>N'oubliez pas que laisser une petit review, c'est pas grand chose pour vous, et c'est beaucoup pour moi !<em>


	9. Une journée à Wisteria Walk

_Coucou, me revoici avec un petit OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Une journée à Wisteria Walk<strong>

* * *

><p>Arabella sortit un album poussiéreux du buffet et vint le poser sur la table. Le petit Harry lui fit un sourire forcé qui ressemblait à une grimace.<p>

Pauvre petit.

Les Dursleys ne le gâtait pas, ça se voyait. Chaque fois qu'il venait il était de plus en plus maigrichon le petit. Elle lui aurait bien cuisiné un bon repas, de quoi le remettre d'aplomb, mais elle savait que si elle prenait trop soin de lui, les Dursleys ne le laisseraient plus revenir.

Alors elle lui montrait les vieilles photos de ces chats et il ne disait rien. Il regardait sans un mot. Elle ne savait pas s'il était vraiment avec elle, dans le même monde, mais elle continuait à parler, à tourner les pages. Pour passer le temps.

Pourtant c'est à un autre album qu'elle pensait. Celui des photos de l'ordre, de James, de Lily. Avant que tout ne soit fini. Avant que le fait de poser ses yeux sur cette cicatrice ne soit si douloureux.


End file.
